


Bonding

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Pizza, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: After reconnecting with Black Lion, Keith continues bonding with him. Lance brings him more pizza, and they spend time together.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 24





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Force.
> 
> Author Note: This is Klance.

"Bonding"

"Speaking of unexpected excursions, where's Keith?" Pidge asked.

Allura smiled. "Bonding."

"Bonding? With who?" Daniel asked.

"Black Lion," Lance answered, standing up. He grabbed a half-full box of pizza. "You guys explain the situation to the cadets. I'm going to check on him."

%%%

Keith was still standing on Black Lion's nose, already having finished his one slice of pizza. He regretted only grabbing one slice. He had forgotten how good Earth pizza was, especially from Pizza Hole. However, he was bonding with Black Lion, which was more important than pizza, especially after that afternoon's fiasco.

"Keith? Hey, pal, you still up there?"

Keith took a small step forward and spotted Lance on the scaffolding with a pizza box. "Lance? What are you doing here?"

"It's everyone's hangar."

"That's not what I meant."

"Can I join you up there? So I'm not yelling up at you."

"Sure." A grin appeared on Keith's face. "If you can make it."

"Don't worry about me. I've still got it." Lance leapt onto Black without losing his grip on the pizza box.

"So, what are you doing here, Lance?"

"I have a couple of reasons. First, you only got one slice of the best pizza in the universe, and second, you are alone."

"I am not alone. I'm with Black Lion, bonding with him; one leader to another. As for the pizza, I grabbed what I wanted."

Lance raised an eyebrow and popped the lid of the box open, not missing Keith's eyes widening slightly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Well, you won't mind if I eat this pizza in your company then." Lance sat down and grabbed a slice from the box. It didn't go unnoticed that Keith stepped a little closer and swiped a piece from the box. "I figured it would tempt you."

Keith had his back turned to Lance, but the Red Lion pilot didn't take offence to it. He knew Keith was trying to portray the image of a strong leader, especially in light of what they just learned about Black Lion.

The two pilots ate the pizza in silence, Lance sitting and Keith standing. Once the pizza was gone, Lance didn't immediately leave. He stayed in Keith's presence, enjoying the moment. Lance looked up at Keith, who no longer had his back facing him. "So, how long are you going to be bonding with Black today?"

"As long as it takes. I am the leader as much as Black is."

"There's no doubt about that, but there's such a thing as too much. I mean, all things in moderation, right?"

Keith looked at Lance and realized that he was just concerned about him. "I suppose I can stop for today."

"So, what's the fearless leader gonna do?"

"Lion drills."

Lance was about to object until he caught sight of the grin on the other pilot's face. His jaw dropped. "You cracked a joke! I thought you lost your sense of humor in those five years you were a wanted fugitive."

"No. I haven't lost it, but there wasn't anyone who would respond to my jokes, especially since _you_ weren't there."

"You like my reactions?" Lance stood up.

"Yes." Keith stepped a little closer.

Lance smiled at their proximity to each other and closed the distance even more. "Maybe I can show you more of my reactions."

"Is that a promise?"

"It's a proposition."

Fin


End file.
